


【花镜】日常合集

by unitedddowo



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedddowo/pseuds/unitedddowo
Summary: 一些不用战斗的日常生活片段
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 雨后的阳光洒进了庭院

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对霓虹文化没有任何了解，反正就是瞎编  
> 我流捏造流水账，OOC永不缺席

*  
“差不多得了。奶奶一个人在家，用不了这么多东西。”

“初次登门拜访，这些礼数都是必要的，总不能两手空空进门。”

“回家吃个饭而已，没必要这么正式吧？”

“不帮忙就不要在这捣乱，你的存在no thank you。”镜飞彩瞪了他一眼，又埋头拿着poppy帮忙整理的清单逐一核对起来。

想要去看望花家大我的亲人是他某次在CR里小憩时起的意。就他家而言，镜灰马比他自己还要早认识花家大我。但因为过往种种，父亲对这个前无证医生的印象不算很好，只是看在儿子的面子上待他才不算差。既然确定了关系，论人情常理他也应该去见一见对方的亲人。

镜飞彩在某天深夜运动后提了出来，还趴在他身上的花家大我答应得爽快，没过几分钟又说：“老家在偏僻的城郊，你能习惯吗？”

言下之意又在调侃他的少爷作风。镜飞彩碍于腰酸腿软没能踢出一记骑士踢，只能借助枕头进行一些微不足道的反抗，很快被镇压下去，两人重新滚到一块去。

既然打过招呼，镜飞彩也就开始着手准备见面礼。他向来在这个方面没有什么经验，以前去得最多的是百濑家，但那是怀着亏欠和愧疚的，带再多的礼物也不能弥补什么。

幸好有热心的假野明日那替他出谋划策。天才外科医生判断同为女性又拥有真实已婚人类记忆的崩源体是靠谱的，便请了半天假在出发前一天依照清单亲自跑遍全城备齐了全部礼品。

这让下班回家的花家院长差点以为自己走错了屋。

带着这么多行李搭乘新干线显然不太合理，花家大我连夜上网租了辆车，并在第二天充当起了专属司机的角色。

乡间的小路确实难走，小轿车开到村口实在是无法再前进半步了，两人只好下车步行。前一天还诸多不满的花家大我承包了全部行李，双手各提着五六七八个袋子走起来颇像一只企鹅。镜飞彩曾为自己争取过分担一半重量的权利——毕竟是他提出的要来看望老人，结果却让人家孙子一个人扛了这多不像话。然而最后的结果是只被分到了一盒蛋糕。

所幸花家老宅离村口没有多远，走在前面的花家大我先敲的门，开门迎接的是一位满头白发但精神抖擞的女士。落后半步的镜飞彩看到奶奶脸上满得快要溢出的笑意，原本还有些忐忑的心安定不少。

花家大我挪开了半个身位，把后面的人推到前面去：“介绍一下，这是镜飞彩，是我的……”

“是同事。”镜飞彩坚定地说，“夫人您好，我是圣都大学附属医院外科医生镜飞彩。”

奶奶笑意盈盈：“哎，老太婆记不住这么多。镜君，可以这样称呼你吗？”

“是，您请随意。”

两位来客进了屋，先在玄关处脱鞋。房子的内部装修朴素但打扫得很干净。墙上排满了大大小小的奖状证书，全都用相框一一裱好。只不过正中心空出了一片区域，看起来略显突兀。

“那里空出来的是什么？”镜飞彩小声问道。

花家大我还在解他的靴子，头也不抬，说：“行医执照，复印件。后来取下来了。”

“……哦。”小少爷知道自己问错了话，也不吭声，自己先往里走。房子的客厅不大，冬天放上被炉大概会很舒服，但夏天就显得狭窄局促了。

老太太坐在矮桌前招呼他过去。桌子上摆着果盘，还有两杯茶。玻璃杯口还冒着一丝热气，碧绿的茶叶在淡青色的茶水中上下浮沉。

花家大我进了屋就径自走进厨房，一阵翻找的声音过后听到他问：“又是汽水？”

“医生要少喝酒，这个我知道。”奶奶看向镜飞彩，“是吧，镜君？”

“啊，是这样没错。”镜飞彩双手拿起杯子，对着杯口吹气再小口抿茶，听到自己的名字略有些意外，略微瞪大了眼睛，从正面的角度看更像猫了。

花家大我没了脾气——虽然他向来对在座两位都没什么脾气可言，自己拿了一瓶坐到了院子里。伴随着清脆的开瓶声，大大小小的气泡争先恐后往上冒，透明的玻璃珠子扑通一声落入瓶内。

山里的早晨下过雨，院子里有一股青草泥土混杂的味道，阳光穿过茂盛的树林在地上投下破碎斑斓的光点，或长或短交错起伏的鸟鸣响彻整个山涧。

奶奶是一位很健谈的老人，而向来秉承着从不和病人交流原则的镜大医生对此有些应付不来。他尝试向他人求助，但唯一在场的第三方不知什么时候已经靠着柱子睡过去了，不得已只好开始发挥想象力开始胡编乱造。

“镜君和大我是怎么认识的？”老太太替他添了茶，又挑起新的话头来。

“我们之前是、团队医疗，对，是同事。”

“那肯定给你们添麻烦了吧，那个孩子一直都是闷头做事不懂配合的类型呢。”

“……”镜飞彩低下头，不敢去看她的眼睛。诚然过往的无证医生在沟通交流上存在很大问题，但真正给人带来麻烦的明明是他自己才对。倘若不是他不顾大局一意孤行，至少花家大我不需要在左胸上挨那么一刀。对了，这件事他有和家里人说过吗？

他又抬头看向老人。对方还是那副慈祥的模样，笑眯眯地看着他，然后又在他感到尴尬前开口：“镜君是大我长这么大以来第一个带到家里做客的朋友呢，你们一定很要好吧。”

“什么……？”镜飞彩脸上发烫，原本强调的同事人设不攻自破，最后只能从实招来。

“嗯，是朋友。”

*  
晚饭过后，在奶奶的热情挽留下，两人决定留宿一晚，明天再回去。

毕竟是临时起意，两个人都没有带换洗衣物。花家大我倒是问题不大，他偶尔也会回来住两天，只是镜飞彩着实不太好办。当初妮可只是抢了他一口蛋糕，人家女孩子还没说什么，他连着剩下的部分全倒了，想来洁癖肯定不轻。

奶奶从柜子里翻出几件衣服，说是孙子还在读书时买的衣服，只穿过一两次，洗干净放在柜子里，还显得很新。镜飞彩看起来并不抵触，衣服的原主人便随他了。

三人坐在廊下纳凉闲聊，大部分时间都是奶奶在问，两个人交叉答题。刚开始镜飞彩还怕花家大我会说得和他早上虚构描述的不一样，但实际上这人真的甚少谈及自身，所有关于他自己的事都被一笔带过。

指针逼近十点时老太太被哄劝着回房休息去了，为了不打扰她休息客厅里只留了一盏小吊灯。镜飞彩从浴室里出来，看到花家大我依旧坐在走廊上，低矮的橘黄灯光把他的影子拉得很长很模糊。

“到你了。”镜飞彩在他旁边坐下，身上还带着水汽，衣物的樟脑气味和香皂的人工香精混在一起，倒是真实得不像是真的。

花家大我没有动作，过了一会才听到他说：“谢谢你。”

虽然昏暗的光线不足以看清脸上的表情，但不难猜到花家大我在笑。镜飞彩不去想这句没由来的道谢是为了什么，他往旁边挪了一点，支起身凑到对方跟前，附上了今天的第一个吻。

—END—


	2. 三月的樱花开在了盛夏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 题文无关【。  
> 假期窝在家随便写写没什么意义的东西  
> 就很OOC

*

因为一时的大意，brave在手术过程中身中一个debuff。

最先发现的人是poppy。在解除变身退出游戏领域后，待在CR里的崩源体当场给他来了一个Poppy PiPoPe Panic，哭嚎的声音充满了整个小阁楼：“怎么回事！飞彩！你不会也变成bugster了吧？！”

“冷静一点，poppy pipopapo。”当事人看起来并不在意，拉开椅子坐到桌前，拿起刀叉稳稳地切下一块蛋糕，吃完之后才说，“只不过是一点障眼法而已。”

“但是……”擅长恋爱和音乐游戏的美少女跪在一旁，双手撑在桌上，满脸忧愁，“这样一来我和飞彩的属性就重复了，明明粉红色头发是我的个人标志才对。”

是的，镜飞彩，堂堂圣都大学附属医院天才外科医生，因为作战中不慎中伏，头发从原本的褐色变为了现在的亮粉色。其粉嫩程度堪比三四月份灿烂盛放的樱花，让这张本来就足够漂亮的脸蛋变得更加吸人眼球。

“飞彩桑，听poppy说你、啊——”

第二个知道的是宝生永梦。从电梯里走出来的儿科医生迈出第一步就因为左脚踩到右脚整个人摔倒在地，但这不妨碍他趴在地上发出感叹：“飞彩桑，你的头发，噗。”

“你有什么要说的吗，研修医？”镜飞彩恰好吃完了最后一口蛋糕，放下刀叉擦过嘴之后转头，眼神和善地看着他。

“呃，没有没有。”因为出门匆忙没有带无敌卡带的天才玩家M摇了摇头，自己从地上爬了起来，拍了拍手上的灰尘，露出一个儿科医生该有的笑容，“poppy跟我说你出了点状况，所以我赶过来看看。”

通风报信的崩源体躲到了搭档身后，同时不忘提醒：“真是的，永梦已经转正了，不要再叫他实习医生啦。”

“如你所见，只是一点外观变化，影响不大。”镜飞彩双手交叠放在桌上，这是他常用的讨论正事姿势，“一个专业的医生，不应该轻易被外在因素干扰，而要将注意力集中在患者身上。”

“是这样没错，可是飞彩桑真的不需要检查一下吗？毕竟有可能是病毒感染，还是不要掉以轻心吧。”

“对对对，”poppy跟着狂点头，然后突然想起了什么，“那就让黎斗来帮忙吧！”

于是檀黎斗成了第三位知情者。

醉心于游戏开发的神大人只用了一秒时间抬头，随即低下头去继续敲键盘，嘴里碎碎念道：“不就是数据传输错误，等零点刷新就好了。神的时间是很宝贵的！不要什么小事都来烦我！”

难得和檀黎斗意见一致，镜飞彩不去理会其余两人之间那些眨眼摇头的小动作，下楼就走。他不是会在乎自己外貌的人，区区头发变成了别的颜色对他的影响还没有一块蛋糕来得大，至少蛋糕可以快速补充战斗消耗的能量，毕竟下午还有外科的工作需要处理。

从CR回到外科需要经过一条长走廊。午间来看病的人不多，除了路过的护士会短暂驻足偷偷投来打量的目光以外，并没有太多人注意到他的变化。这令天才外科医生感到放松些。虽然他不在意，但若然到处都响起poppy般浮夸的尖叫或者抽气声，那也是件头痛的事。

这个念头持续到他看到因为工作需要来一趟医院的监察医出现在走廊另一端。

作为第四位见证者，九条贵利矢刚开始还以为自己看错了。他摘下墨镜远远地观察了一阵，仍然不敢相信自己的眼睛。等走到镜飞彩跟前，围着人打量了一圈，才说：“大医生这是要换一种路线了？”

根据以往的经验，法医总会循着蛛丝马迹找到他话语里的破绽，因此镜飞彩并不想解释太多。他直接挑明了重点：“只是退出游戏时的一点错误，明天就会恢复。”

“噢，明天。”九条贵利矢笑了笑，眯起眼睛的样子颇像一只狐狸，“那他知道了吗？”

“他？”镜飞彩一时没能反应过来，“父亲今天早上去了卫生省开会，估计下班后才回来。”

对方重新带上了眼镜，一脸郑重地拍了拍他的肩膀：“那就祝你度过一个愉快的夜晚，走了。”

“莫名其妙。”镜飞彩看着外面高挂的正午的太阳，着实没办法理解法医的思维。不过他也没有太在意，继续往外科的办公室走去。

下午的时候，他接了一台急诊手术。手术本身并不复杂，按照原定的计划他是可以正常下班回家的，但临床时却出现了突发状况导致需要进行急救，前前后后忙活了大半天。等从手术室走出来，外面的天早就黑了。

计划之外的状况让天才外科医生消耗了过多体能，站了一下午的双腿累得像是灌了铅似的，他现在只想赶紧换衣服回家休息，还能吃上热乎乎的饭菜。然而就在他边摘手术帽边转过走廊拐角时，差点撞在了另一边的来者身上。

“啊。”镜飞彩在看清楚对方之后脑袋迟缓了一瞬，话已经脱口而出：“你怎么在这？”

来的人是花家大我。开业医需要定期来CR递交治疗报告，但绝对不会是现在这种时候，因此原因只剩下一个。镜飞彩在问出口之后才反应过来自己是多此一举，不过他实在是太累了，也没想太多，只是随意交代一句：“我去换衣服，马上就走。”

事后回忆起来，镜飞彩会发现自己其实错过了非常多细节，比如对方从见到他的那一刻起就僵在原地，眼睛瞪得很大，鼻孔微张，下唇抿紧——上一次见到这样的表情大概还要追溯到妮可主动成为假面骑士编年史玩家的时候——总之看起来像是能把人吞了似的。只见花家大我一把抓住了他的手臂，说话的声音很大也很沉：“你这怎么回事？是副作用？genm不是说过你们的驱动器经过改良不会对身体造成影响的吗！”

镜飞彩不明就里，没能问清楚这是什么意思就被拉着往回走。前无证医生的力气很大，这一点他深有体会，体力充足的时候尚且无法抗衡，更何况是劳累工作一天后的现在。镜飞彩被牵着走了一路，听见人在前头念叨：“这是什么时候的事？除了头发之外还有别的症状吗？genm人呢，让他出来解释清楚！”

幸好这个时间段的手术室走廊不会有人经过，否则光是纵容家属大吵大闹就足够镜医生丢人的了。镜飞彩赶在被别人看到之前挣开了手，保持轻声说话的同时最大限度地表达了自己的恼火：“冷静一点，你怎么回事，一来反应就这么大。”

看起来满脸焦虑的花家院长反问道：“你的头发！”

当事人这才想起自己现在是一头粉发的状态，他揉了揉眉心，希望这是今天的最后一次解释：“游戏里的一点失误，檀黎斗说等过了今天就会变回来了。”

对方看起来并不相信，前天才放射科医生盯着他看，用专业的眼光瞄准了病变处，一番审度过后依然保持怀疑：“什么样的游戏会有这种效果？”

关于战斗过程镜飞彩实在不想再提，他捏了捏拳头，语气里带点破罐破摔的味道：“不知道，你就当是音游吧。”

既然还有心情说笑，那应当不是太严重的问题。花家大我姑且信了这个说法，如果明早还没有恢复正常，再杀过来找檀黎斗也不迟。

出门的时候镜飞彩被外面的温度吓到了，一整天都待在配备中央空调的医院里的小少爷都快忘了圣都的盛夏能有多热。碰巧赶上晚高峰的两人在出租车上落点站了小半小时都没能等来一辆空车，镜飞彩身上的衬衣已经开始黏着在皮肤上。反观对方，虽然是万年不变的黑T恤，但好歹材质宽松透气，站着不动也不至于热出一身汗来。

镜飞彩在偷偷打量花家大我的同时，也知道对方在盯着自己的头发看。两个人在明知对方知晓的情况下依然错开视线相互窥看，某种意义上来讲算是一种默契。

“你——”

看，甚至连开口的时机都一样。

撞了话头的花家大我又不说话了。在这段关系中他总是这样，把大部分的话都藏在心底。镜飞彩虽然也不喜欢说多余的话，但他追求的是高效沟通而非禁止交流，该说的话还是要说的：“你说的副作用是什么意思？”

花家大我明显是在等他先开口，因而回答得特别快：“不，没什么。”

这简直就是把“我有事瞒着你”几个字贴在脸上，但镜飞彩现在真的太累了，没有多余的精力追究这些。反正以后时间还长，总有一天会搞清楚的。

“那你刚刚想说什么？”

“……”花家大我双手插兜，眼睛盯着车流滚滚的路面。作为今天第五位也是最后一位知情人，他给出了第一句真心实意的评价。

“你这样，也挺好看的。”

—END—


	3. 衬衫的价格是九磅十五便士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC又烂尾

*  
镜飞彩在收拾衣柜时发现了一件衬衣。

这事本身就很不寻常。放在以往，天才外科医生的日程表被手术塞满，并没有这么多时间打理家务事，洗衣熨烫通通交给洗衣店，要做的只是每天下班到店里取第二天要穿的衣服。家里的衣柜就是单纯的衣服架子，整齐挂满一排款色相近仅厚薄不同的西服套装，根本不需要收拾。

不过那已经是很久之前的事了。自从衣柜被一水的黑色T恤占去了一半的空间，他光顾洗衣店的次数渐渐减少。

同居人起初的熨烫手艺确实不怎么样，有一段时间镜医生的衬衣总有没熨平的褶皱，或者领子翘起不得不使用领针。这一度让跟在他身边的两位小护士担忧她们的大医生是不是工作负荷太高连把衣服送去清洗的时间都没有。所幸努力型天才足够努力，镜飞彩最终省下了思考如何解释的时间。

花家大我其实也不是一开始就主动提出要帮他熨衣服的。那时候外科特别忙，顶着天才光环的镜飞彩自然需要奔赴在第一线，往往是通宵整夜之后回家洗漱休整两三小时，午饭前又回医院去，时间怎么算怎么不够用。于是把换下的衣服送到洗衣店的工作就交到已经三个月接不到一个游戏病病例、基本等于失业的开业医手里。至于他是什么时候开始暗渡陈仓自行包揽的，镜飞彩还真不知道。等反应过来的时候，身上的衣服就换了一种洗衣液香味。

当事人没有明说，他也就不问。说到底这种事情还要追问是不是你帮了我实在是太幼稚了，更何况周末挤在沙发上脱衣服的时候也能闻到对方身上一模一样的味道，可见证据已经足够充分。

那么有人打点好一切的小少爷现在为什么会亲自收拾衣柜呢？这又得从另一件事说起。

事情发生在上周某天轮休的早上。因为是难得的轮休，前一天晚上闹得有些过，镜飞彩平时的生物钟没能起效，实际上是被一通电话吵醒的。

“喂，你好。”镜飞彩爬起来摸到了自己的手机——中途还要把箍在腰上的大手挪开。因为已经响了许久，他来不及看来电提示就按下了接听键，开口说话时嗓子也是哑的。

电话那头是镜灰马，圣都的院长在听到宝贝儿子的声音之后发出了一声哀嚎，大概又在碎碎念诸如花家大我是不是欺负你了可恶啊飞彩你要是被欺负了一定要和爸爸说之类的话。刚被吵醒还带着点本人不承认的起床气的镜飞彩缩回温暖的被窝里，又揪了揪那颗头发乱哄哄的脑袋上的白毛，最后实在听不下去了：“好了，说重点。”

一秒恢复的镜灰马这才表达出这通电话的原意，不外乎是外科接到了急症病人，需要天才医生尽快回来实施手术。镜飞彩对这种临时加班的安排习惯得很，答应了匆匆挂了电话就立即起床洗漱去。

从浴室里出来时，花家大我已经醒了，正靠在床边悠哉游哉刷着手机，不用想也知道是在看那些花花绿绿的股票。时间紧迫，镜飞彩直接在房间里换起了衣服。在脱下裤子猝不及防看到自己腿间的吻痕后，本就脸皮薄的小少爷直接红了脸，正巧始作俑者的声音也在身后响起。

“以你现在的身体，能做手术吗？”

按照这些年他对前无证医生的理解，这句话大概率是出自真心的关切，但句式听起来很是耳熟，可以说和当年抢他五十级卡带时相差无几。镜飞彩在系纽扣的空档瞪了他一眼：“没有我切不了的东西。”

花家大我不说话了，镜飞彩整理好自己之后拿上柜子里的外套——他的白色医护服一般是留在医院的储物柜里的，但遇上休息日就会带回来清洗——走到房门口又折回来。

不知道是谁又是从什么时候开始规定的，同居的人早上出门前需要相互吻别。镜飞彩曾点评为浪费时间，但现在也会认真地在对方脸上贴一下，虽然轻得不像一个吻。

“走了。”赶时间的天才外科医生撇下一句话，转身就走。

然而他最终为自己的匆忙大意付出了小小的代价。回到办公室的镜飞彩在更衣室里脱下了西装外套，换上从家里带来的白大褂。从穿进一边袖子时他就察觉到不对劲：袖子有些宽松，盖过了他一半的手掌；等整件衣服穿在身上，过长的衣摆垂到他的小腿腹，不合身的衣襟就快把他整个人包起来了。

毫无疑问，这是花家大我的外套。

没有时间回家更换的镜医生只能挽起一截袖子将就着穿，拿上问诊板赶去病房会诊。在走廊碰上镜灰马还有两位助手小姑娘自然又是被一阵注视，不过三人都不敢多问，这才让他可以专心诊病不受影响。

好不容易忙了一整天，下班后坐在出租车后座打盹的镜飞彩捏着宽大的袖口，认识到两人应该分开不同衣柜的重要性。

言出必行的勇者很快就找到了实践的机会。在下个轮休日，终于能踏实休息一整天的外科医生开始了他的衣柜整理手术。

在搬出挂起来的套装过后，柜子右边已经空了大半，剩下一些不常穿的便服堆叠在柜底，镜飞彩把它们一件一件拿出来，有些他甚至都忘了自己是什么时候买的。

到最后，他在柜子最里面发现了一件衬衣。

这件浅蓝色的衣服被挤在了角落，刚好卡在他和花家大我衣服分隔线之间，在一片黑色T恤黑色裤子里尤为显眼。衣服是反着叠的，因而他只能看到一圈衣领以及背面的位置，浅蓝底色细白条纹的款式看起来确实是他会选择的风格，但是从材质过于单薄。如果说这是花家大我的衣服，似乎又从来没见过他穿衬衣的样子。

具备良好教养的小少爷没有乱翻别人的东西的习惯，他决定等待衣柜另一位主人回来再问清楚。

*  
花家大我提着一盒蛋糕回到家。

工作日的下午排队买蛋糕的人相对较少，因而他比平常要早一些。进门的时候客厅里没人，估计他的小少爷还在房间里收拾。作为上周穿错衣服事件的最早发现人，在镜飞彩亲过他之后拿着衣服落荒而逃时他就察觉到了，人手上的白色外套比平常要长一截。但出于一些小小的、微妙的私心，他没有说出来。

当晚回来镜飞彩就提出要把柜子分开用的建议，对此他没有任何意见，倘若有意见他以前就不会纵容妮可把诊室装饰成梦幻游乐园。曾经有一段时间，无证黑医的生活标准放得极低，对于身边的一切都不在意，这种习惯至今多少有所延续。

正想着，他把包装精致的蛋糕盒子放在餐桌上。房间里传出了镜飞彩的声音：“那是你的吗？”

花家大我应声走向卧室，只见对方指着衣柜里面，远远能看到一件明显是对方风格的浅蓝衬衣。被问者十分不解：“怎么可能？”

“那我去收起来。”镜飞彩点点头，站起来走向衣柜，花家大我本来还想笑他连自己有什么衣服都记不住，果然是大户人家的小少爷。然而就在这一瞬他的脑海里闪过了什么，终于察觉到这件衣服不对劲的地方。

“等等！”花家大我眼疾手快把人拉开，自己挡在柜子前，“我想起来了，这是我的衬衣。”

如果此时妮可在场，女孩会笑着指出她的主治医生表现得像是被抢卡带一般紧张，怎么看都是侦探解谜类游戏里的凶手被指证时才会有的反应。镜飞彩虽然没有接触过太多游戏方面的知识，但胜在作为医生有善于发掘病灶的直觉，同样嗅出了可疑的味道。

“是吗？从来没见你穿过。”

“啊，很久以前的事了。”

“可我怎么觉得尺码不对？”亲身体验过对方的衣服大小，镜飞彩不认为自己还会看错，“拿出来让我看看。”

“没必要，都说了是我的！”

如果说刚刚只是可疑，现在就是有问题的实证了。镜飞彩不想和他再做口舌之争，直接把人推开去翻看真相。

决心探索真相的勇者是拦不住的，再说花家大我也没有太多拦人的意识，否则当年就不会创下十米百秒的记录。他看着人从柜子里拿出了衣服，抖开仔细查看起来。

那是一件浅蓝色的衬衣，下摆有些长，对于女生来说是可以当作裙子的程度。在衣服的前胸位置有一大片的镂空，简单粗暴地拼接了两块黄色布条绑出一个大蝴蝶结。明眼人都知道，只要把蝴蝶结解开，胸部位置便会暴露无遗。

“……”花家大我有一种偷偷藏起编年史卡带被发现的错觉，他想要申辩这其实是妮可那丫头“写错”收货地址寄过来的——虽然后者同时强调这是庆贺他“乔迁新居”的礼物——但这都不重要。重要的是镜飞彩的脸色看起来没什么变化，而往往风平浪静下藏着更让人恐惧的暴风雨。

他的同居人眨了眨眼睛，最后点评道：“确实是你的品味。”

“哈？”

“你不是喜欢黄色的披风吗？”镜飞彩把衬衣重新叠好，这次是正着叠的，鲜黄的蝴蝶结露在外面。他把它交回主人手里，郑重地说：“不是我的，抱歉乱翻了你的东西。”

花家大我不可置信地看着他：“你在说什么？”

“虽然设计上是女性化了一点，但这是你的个人爱好，没什么见不得人的，下次不用遮遮掩掩。”镜飞彩很是坦然，语气里不带一丝嘲笑或者讥讽，但明显这样的问题更大。花家大我认为有些误会还是当面解决比较好，比如卡带的归属，又比如这件衣服到底是应该穿在谁的身上。

凭借身高优势，开业医赶在对方走出卧室前从后赶上关了门，同时捏紧了手里的衬衣：“我说小少爷，不如先试试再下结论？”

*  
后来，镜飞彩终于知道这件衬衣是给谁的。

—END—


End file.
